comedybangbangfandomcom-20200214-history
Closing Up The Plug Bag
The song heard at the end of each episode as Scott ends the plugs section. Jesse Ventura often gets trapped in the plug bag as it is closing. He can sometimes be heard still trapped in the plug bag on episodes he is not a featured guest, 'coincidentally' when James Adomian is on the show. Many remixes have been added to the end of the song, usually by Tiny or by a character with a similar vocal range to Paul F. Tompkins. At the beginning of 2016, Scott retired Closing Up the Plug Bag and recorded a new closing theme, Gonna Listen to Some Plugs, on Episode 393: Peanut Awareness by Ben Schwartz and Horatio Sanz. Performers The original "Closing Up The Plug Bag Theme" was created on Episode 163: Burning Love. It is performed by, *Ken Marino - Main vocals. *Janet Varney - Single word, "yeah." *Steve Agee - Little machine *Deanna Russo - "Wicka-wicka-wicka-wah" Remix The remix of the "Closing Up The Plug Bag Theme" was created on Episode 181: Happy Endings. It is performed by, *Casey Wilson - Main vocals *Adam Pally (possibly in character as Bro) - Single word "Bro!" Remix #2 The theme had a new addition in Episode 301:They're Twins Jonah! with Tiny adding "That's a good song!" It officially became part of the song a few episodes later. Remix #3 The theme was remixed again by Tiny in Episode 320: Charging Kids. He added a second "That's a good song!" after the original "That's a good song!" that ended remix #2. Remix #4 Another addition came to the theme in Episode 323: Pie Quiz with Tears for Fears when the Pie Minister added the phrase "That is a good song." after the two times Tiny says "That's a good song!" Remix #5 The theme was remixed yet again by Tiny in Episode 326: 2014 Holiday Spectacular. He added a surprising "That song's okay!" after the Pie Minister's "That is a good song" from Remix #4. Remix #6 The theme was remixed once again by Tiny in Episode 343: Athlete's Head, who upped the ante by adding "That's a great song!" as the remix's latest final line. Remix #7 The theme was remixed a seventh time by JW Stillwater in Episode 348: Is Y'all My Daddy? who added a disapproving "I didn't like that song". Remix #8 The theme was then remixed an eighth time by newcomer Mike the Janitor in Episode 356: Heynong Man who added "Was that even a song?" Remix #9 The theme was then remixed yet again by Tiny in Episode 357: Modern Anti-Comedy who added an emphatic "That's a goooood song." Remix #10 Much to the hatred of Scott, the song was remixed by Willard "Willy" Mapelton in Episode 373: Vocal Fry , who added an irritating "That's not a very good song." Category:Recurring Segments Remix #11 The theme got its eleventh remix in the first half of Episode 386: Titbit for Tatbit, when Reverend Robert Parsimony added "The only good songs are hymns!"